Rare and Priceless
by Mishkah
Summary: A month has passed since Rose has returned. She finally decides it is time to move on and try to be with Adrian. Will they be able to be together when so many people don't want them that way. AxR Rated T for now - may change to M in future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Vampire Academy - all that credit goes to the wonderful Richelle Mead. **

**This is my first fanfic so I hope everyone enjoys!!!**

**Rare and Priceless**

**Chapter 1**

In the past month there were so many times I felt like I would never be able to come out of this depression. I went to sleep every night visualizing the face Dimitri made when he fell and how he knew at that point that all I wanted him to say was that he loved me. But as time went on I woke up more and more realizing that it would not have changed a thing. The man that I knew, the one I trusted with my life and loved with all my heart, was now gone.

This morning was no different. Actually this morning I woke up with more clarity then ever before. Even if Dimitri was after me and there was a way to restore his soul there was nothing I could do to save him. I knew that he would not want me to. He would want me to free his soul and let him die. I realized that he would not want to live with what he has done. This morning I woke up and decided it was time to move on with my life and forget the past. If Dimitri found me after graduation then I would kill him but I cannot willingly go after him anymore.

I got out of bed, took a shower, and went down to breakfast. I was eager to get there though I had no clue why. Since Moroi mornings are actually human nights the sun was just setting when I walked out of my dorm. As I headed to the cafeteria I felt a presence behind me watching me.

"Hey there beautiful dhampir."

Although it never occured to me before in the last month I suddenly realized that hearing Adrian say just those words to me made my heart skip a beat and I wanted nothing more then to run into his arms. It was at that moment that I realized why I was so eager to get out of my dorm.

"Hello Adrian. How are you doing this morning?" I turned around to ask him.

"Much better now," was all he had to say to put a smile on my face.

_Oh my god did I just smile?_ I thought.

"How are you doing is actually the more important question," he responded.

"I am actually doing much better this morning." Adrian looked at me with questioning eyes so I continued, "I finally realized that even if I could save Dimitri I dont want to anymore."

Adrian completely stopped walking and the look he gave me was priceless, although I planned on shocking him more in a few minutes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, first of all I know that even if I was able to restore his soul, Dimitri would be horrified with all he has done since turning Strigoi, especially what he did to me. But also, I finally realized that although I loved Dimitri and always will, I will never be in love with him again like I was before. Too much has happened for me to look at him the same way again. I can't hang on to the past and I don't want to. It is time for me to move forward." With that last line I actually did move forward, or at least closer to Adrian so he can see what I was about to say next was nothing but the truth.

"I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About what little dhampir?"

I took a deep breath, looked in Adrian's eyes and said, "About us."

**A/N Please review. I will post the next two chapters tonight but after this I will wait a few days and see what types of reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All characters are owned by Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 2**

_"About us"_

"I think it is time that I give you the chance that you deserve."

Adrian was about to interrupt me when I walked up to him putting my finger over his mouth letting him know to let me finish.

"Since I have come back from Russia I know I have not been myself. I'll admit it was hard when I first got back since I was so consumed with my sadness and then guilt when I realized I did not finally kill Dimitri like I thought. But through it all you did not once show me you were not willing to be here with me. You let me cry on your shoulder when I needed to. You encouraged me to go after Dimitri if that was what was in my heart and did not think twice about giving me anything I needed. I know it must have hurt you to watch me that way since I know now that you do care about me. And although through this time you thought you were only helping me get over Dimitri you were also helping me go in the direction I should have gone a long time ago. Straight to you..."

Adrian moved forward so we were only a few inches apart. "I have waited so long...." he began to say but instead just leaned forward ever slow slightly. I knew that he wanted to kiss me but did not want to push me into anything I was not ready for. At that point all I wanted to do was kiss him so I decided to take the chance and close the rest of the distance between us.

I always thought that no one would be able to kiss me and make me feel like Dimitri once did. I was so wrong.

This kiss, our first of hopefully many, was beyond amazing. Within it I could feel Adrian's desire and lust for me. Our lips met and I felt like I was on fire. Adrian put his arms around my waist to pull me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck putting my hands through his hair.

_This feels so right and perfect_... I thought to myself.

But what was perfect about this kiss did not happen until we began to pull away.

"I love you, I always have and I always will." Adrian breathed into my mouth.

I looked at him not knowing how to respond although my heart was beating what felt like a thousand times a minute.

As we pulled apart (although not too far apart) Adrian continued, "I know that you may not feel that for me now but don't worry my little dhampir I know you will." He leaned forward to kiss me again but not before finishing with the words, "We are meant to be together."

In that moment I knew he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N All characters are owned by Richelle Mead. -- I know the first three chapters are kinda short but I am working on making future chapters longer. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I will post another chapter in a day or so.**

**Chapter 3**

_In that moment I knew he was right._

Suddenly we were interrupted but a loud cough. We both turned around to see Lissa, Christian, and Eddie standing there watching us. Christian was smirking but Lissa and Eddie were standing there with their mouths wide open and shock in their eyes.

"Um Rose, is there something you been meaning to tell me...." Lissa began.

I cut her off immediately with the response, "No Lissa don't worry I have not been keeping things from you."

"Then what..." Lissa began again.

I pulled away from Adrian (after giving him one last peck) and went to hug my best friend.

"Lis you don't have to worry I wouldn't keep things from you." I turned to the guys before continuing, "Do you mind giving me and Lissa a few minutes? We will meet you at breakfast."

Adrian smiled at me, Eddie just waved and walked away, but Christian stood next to Lissa looking like he had some questions for me as well.

"Common sparky lets give these two their girl time they need." Adrian said as he grabbed Christian to drag him to the cafeteria.

As soon as the boys were out of earshot Lissa grabbed me and said with a lot of excitement, "So are you with Adrian now? What happened? What did I miss?"

"Well Lissa," I began, "I have been thinking about Dimitri allot lately and how I no longer feel like he is the one I am meant to be with. I wasn't sure why though. I've been thinking for days that although if I see him I will have to kill him, I no longer want to look for him. I know Dimitri would not have wanted this life but I can't put my own life on hold for him."

Lissa began to interrupt, "So what does this have to do with Adrian?"

"Well if you let me finish what I was saying maybe you would know." I put a huge smile on my face as I began to walk forward.

Lissa ran up behind me pleading with me, "Rose I won't interrupt you again, but will you please tell me what is going on?"

I stopped and turned to her, "Well this morning I don't know why I was very eager to leave and go down to breakfast. Then Adrian came up to me to say hi. And at the point I realized that I was eager to see him. I care about him so much. You walked up when I just told him I would give him a shot and he kissed me."

"Do you love him Rose?" Lissa said as she looked at me with serious eyes.

"Honestly Lis, I am not sure." but in the same breath and much lower I continued, "I think I am falling in love."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Vampire Academy - the credit goes to the lovely Richelle Mead.**

**This chapter is for Rose Melissa Ivashkov my first reviewer. She is also an amazing author so you should also check out her page and stories!!**

**Chapter 4 **

_"I think I am falling in love."_

Lissa squealed with excitement. "This is going to be great!" she exclaimed. With that she looped my arm in hers and we took off to the cafeteria.

When we walked in my smile faded when I noticed Christian and Eddie sitting together with no Adrian. _Get a grip on yourself Rose Hathaway!_ I thought. _Just because he knows you want to give it a shot doesn't mean he is going to want the world to know about it. _

It was true that Adrian Ivashkov was probably out of my league. I was meant to be Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's guardian and best friend, nothing more, nothing less. I was a dhampir while Adrian was a Moroi. A royal Moroi at that. His Aunt Tatiana, who is the Queen, already made it clear to me months ago that she would never approve of Adrian with a dhampir like me (even though ironically at that time I had absolutely no interest in him). Since Adrian was known to be a womanizer, many would think he only wanted me for one thing, to be his bloodwhore. In our world only humans gave blood to Moroi's. If a dhampir did it was considered indecent and disgusting. Although I had let Lissa drink from me before in times of need (not something we made highly known to others) I was scared of getting that reputation, especially if Adrian decided he wasn't serious about me. I decided at that moment that if Adrian and I were going to try any form of a relationship we would need to have a discussion.

Although Lissa dragged me to our table I was lost in my own thoughts until I felt a pair of rather strong arms wrap around my waist and a warm breath on my neck.

"I missed you my little dhampir."

For some reason with that line I began to blush and all my negative thoughts disappeared for a few seconds. I turned my body around and replied to Adrian, "I missed you more." Just by looking in his beautiful green eyes I was lost in a daze. Our faces came closer together and if possible Adrian kissed me with even more passion and love then before.

As we broke apart we realized that the entire cafeteria went silent.

Then from the back of the cafeteria I heard the jerk Jesse and his friend Ralf both cough, "Bloodwhore" under their breaths.

Tears immediately formed in my eyes._ I just knew this would happen_, I began to think. _Adrian is not going to want to deal with this. _But with one look at Adrian all my sadness and doubt went away. He looked livid. I don't believe I had ever seen Adrian so mad. He looked beautiful and timeless in his anger. But in no way was he angry at me. His anger was directed at Jesse and Ralf across the cafeteria.

He looked down at me and whispered, "Wait here for me babe I'll take care of this."

With that line he turned around and walked right up to get into Jesse's face. "If I ever hear you talk about Rose that way again I will not hesitate to hurt you and I sure as hell will not stop MY beautiful dhampir if she wants to join." With that Adrian turned back around and walked back over to me looking at me with so much love and devotion in his eyes. He also looked very determined.

He grabbed my hand and walked right to the front of the cafeteria. He stopped, turned around, put his arm around me, kissed my forehead then turned to face the now focused crowd. I had no clue what he was about to do and it kind of made me nervous.

"I would like to make some things clear to everyone. I, Adrian Ivashkov, love Rose Hathaway. She is my girlfriend and my other half. She is not any type of bloodwhore nor will she ever be. She is my princess and I will treat her as such. I am devoted to her and our relationship. If anyone has anything to say about this you should say it now because I will not tolerate hearing people say anything negative about our relationship."

As I stared up at my knight in shining armor my heart was overwhelmed with the love I felt for him. I realized at that moment that I did indeed love him with all my heart.

Adrian took my hand and led me back to sit at our table with our friends. Christian and Eddie were looking at Adrian in awe, not believing he had just said that to the entire school, as well as the few guardians and teachers in the room. Lissa was just staring at me with the biggest smile on her face. Through the bond I heard her think _Wow Rose the look on your face. You definitely love him. That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen a guy do. _I responded giving Lissa a bigger smile and a wink.

For the next few minutes I just rested my head into Adrian's chest as he was sat next to me on the bench.

As I sat and listened to Adrian and Lissa talking about practicing their element together I just enjoyed the feeling of being close to the man I loved. Lissa and Adrian both practiced spirit. All Moroi had control of one of five elements: earth, air, water, fire, or spirit. Spirit is of course the rarest with their only being a few known users in the world. Truth be told it was a forgotten element for years before Lissa's uncle and kidnapper, Victor Dashkov, made it known to Lissa that it was her element and she did specialize contrary to what everyone else believed. I knew that Adrian and Lissa would be practicing for a little tomorrow afternoon and that Christian, Eddie and I would also go to watch. I really was beginning to enjoy this little 'family' Lissa and I had created for ourselves.

Christian interrupted my happiness by announcing, "We should get to class."

I made a tiny pout and looked up into Adrian's eyes.

"Am I..." I began as he interrupted me by asking, "Rose, will you do the honor of joining me for dinner in my room tonight?"

"Of course" I replied with a smile since I was going to ask him if I would see him later anyway.

We both got up from the table, looking into each other's eyes. I was mesmerized by the perfect green eyes I saw there. For some reason I felt like Adrian could look into my soul and feel everything I felt for him even if I was not ready to say those things yet. I couldn't believe it took me so long to realize my true feelings for him.

He walked me to class, with Lissa by my side since she had the same class as me. Our hands stayed intertwined the whole way there.

When we arrived Lissa ran into the room but not before saying a quick goodbye to Adrian.

"Unfortunately I have some business to take care of today before our date tonight so I will not be able to join you for lunch. I am looking forward to tonight. I know it will be the beginning of something extremely rare and priceless. I love you Rose and I cannot wait to see you tonight." With that he kissed me and before I could respond he walked away as the bell rang and I ran into class.

**A/N Hope you like!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - All the credit for these awesome characters must go to Richelle Mead =]**

**Chapter 5**

The school day kind of seemed to drag on. I was grateful that it was Friday so there were no classes tomorrow but I was looking forward to my date tonight while at the same time very nervous. I knew that I wanted to discuss many things with Adrian. I hated getting to lunch and not seeing him but Lissa tried to make up for it by teasing me about how hot Adrian and I looked together and how our babies were going to be so cute. I had to lightly smack her on the arm for that comment. I hardly knew if Adrian and I could last past graduation next month never mind have a family. In the same thought I realized that I would love to have a family with Adrian. There was so much going through my mind I felt like my head was spinning by the end of the school day.

As I walked out of my last class Lissa ran up behind me.

"Common Rose I am taking you to my dorm room and I am getting you ready for your date tonight with Adrian," she squealed with delight.

I looked at her with the 'are you kidding?' look in which she responded by saying, "Adrian texted me earlier saying that I should help you get ready and that there is a package waiting at the front desk of my dorm for you."

Since I was now curious I followed Lissa to her dorm. We stopped at the front desk where Lissa picked up my package. We both decided we should wait to get to her room before opening it.

As soon as we got there I grabbed the envelope on top and opened it deciding to read the note first.

_Rose,_

_Since the first time I saw you at the ski lodge I have wanted nothing more than to be able to hold you in my arms forever. You don't know how happy you have made me to finally accept a date with me. Many times I feel as if I am not worthy of your beauty and passion you have within you. I hope that tonight will be the beginning of our love and commitment to each other. Please know that I am not trying to push you into anything you are not ready for and am willing to wait for you forever if I have to. All that I ask is that you let me show you tonight the love and devotion I have for you and am willing to give to you for the rest of our lives. _

_I can't wait to see you tonight._

_With all my love forever,_

_Adrian_

By the time I was finished reading this note I had tears in my eyes. Lissa looked shocked to see my expression so she grabbed the note and read through it real fast. As she read the biggest smile went over her face. I decided at that moment to open the package that came with the love letter. In it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a light red strapless dress with a sweetheart top. The bottom of the dress would end right about 5 inches above my knee and it looked like it would fit my curves perfectly. There were diamond crystals along the top and bottom of the dress with a beautiful rose pattern down the side. It was perfect.

"You know," Lissa began, "I have never heard of Adrian acting this way towards any girl. I have heard of him having one night stands once in a while and getting drunk a lot but I think that he is different with you." Realization crossed her face as she said, "Adrian Ivashkov is really, deeply in love with you Rose."

"I know and I feel the same about him." I whispered. Lissa came up to hug me then began to lead me towards her vanity. As she sat me down in her chair in front of the mirror preparing to do my hair she responded by saying, "You should tell him then."

I looked at her in the mirror and with complete honesty in my eyes I responded, "I am scared to."

As Lissa began to do my hair she said bluntly, "I don't know why you are scared Rose. People are going to be envious of you for snagging one of the most eligible bachelors in our world."

Tears immediately formed in my eyes and Lissa responded rather quickly, "I didn't mean it like that Rose I am sorry. I meant it by saying you should not be scared you should feel lucky."

"Lis, you saw what happened today. We have hardly begun to have a relationship and people are already saying horrible things about us. What is going to happen when the rest of the world knows? What about the Queen? Not only is she Adrian's favorite aunt but she can make sure I am not your guardian and I HAVE TO BE YOUR GUARDIAN LISSA!" My voice was starting to get loud, "I AM MEANT TO BE AT YOUR SIDE. BUT BESIDES THAT NOONE WILL EVER EVER APPROVE OF US."

Lissa began to rub my shoulders and try to calm me down. It actually began to work so Lissa decided to say, "Rose please don't get upset. I promise you everything will work out. No matter what you will be my guardian." She said this matter of factly. "I don't care what the Queen says. And if you want to be with Adrian and he wants to be with you I am sure nothing can stand in the way. I really don't believe Adrian would let something like that happen."

At this point I had calmed down because I realized that even if things didn't work out in the long run exactly as planned I still had tonight and that is what I would focus on. Lissa and I continued to sit in silence as she did my hair and left me to my thoughts. She also looked lost in thought.

As she finished and turned me around to put on some light makeup (just a little mascara, eyeliner, blush and lip-gloss since I did not need much) she took a moment to look at me with all serious and said, "Rose, there is something I would like you to know and please don't interrupt until I am done. I know you are meant to be my guardian and I am so grateful that you are willing to risk your life for mine but you are also my best friend and my sister." I smiled at that. "I want you to be happy," she continued, "and if Adrian is what makes you happy I want you to follow your heart. You do not have to be my guardian for us to be together. If you want you can marry Adrian and have tons of kids." She giggled at that. "No matter what we will always be together, I don't think Adrian or Christian can separate us. Neither can the Queen. In all honesty, noone can seperate us because we are bonded in more ways then one. But I rather see you happy and in love as my best friend then to see you unhappy as my guardian. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes I do and I love you Lissa as well. You are my family and I know nothing will ever tear us apart. I am grateful for what you just said and I promise you I will follow my heart if it does lead me to Adrian." With that we hugged, both of us slightly tearing.

"Well let's get you finished and all beautiful for Adrian and your date tonight." Lissa said as we separated and with that we finished getting me ready.

While we sat in silence I thought about what life could really be like with Adrian. Even though I did not see him committing to me like that anytime soon, it was nice to imagine a future with us always being together. I knew that I really had to talk to Adrian about this tonight because I didn't know if I could handle loosing him after just loosing Dimitri. If this was only going to be a fling I needed to know so I could stop it before it began.

Deep down I prayed Adrian was in it for the long run.

By the time Lissa was done with me I thought I looked rather sexy in the mirror. Lissa agreed. Lissa wished me a good luck and I took off for Adrian's.

Luckily it was a fast walk to Adrian's since it was cold outside and I didn't think about bringing a jacket.

When I got to Adrian's door in guest housing I took a deep breath. _This will work out!_ I thought with determination.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard a voice say.

I walked in and was amazed.

**A/N This is probably the last chapter I will post for a one or two days (unless I get anxious). Even though I have this story planned out I only have up to chapter 9 done ( plan for there to be alot more) so I need to take my time in posting or everyone will be going several days between chapters. Depending on how much time I have to write will depend on how often I post. I am going to try to post every 2 or 3 days but no promises yet. But for now I hope you all enjoy. -And dont forget to review because review make me wanna write and post faster so you all don't have to wait =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you Richelle Mead for creating Vampire Academy =]**

**Here is the big date scene!! =]**

**Chapter 6**

_When I got to Adrian's door in guest housing I took a deep breath. This will work out! I thought with determination._

_I knocked on the door._

_"Come in," I heard a voice say._

_I walked in and was amazed._

I was also speechless.

There were roses everywhere. I would say at least twelve dozen roses were scattered throughout the room. And where there were not roses there were white candles. In the center of a room was a table set for two with one more candle in the center of the table. Standing directly behind the little table was Adrian holding a single rose. He was looking at me with lust but also with love.

As he walked around the table and began to clear the distance between us I realized I was beginning to get my voice back. I whispered, "Adrian this is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are right now." Adrian said as he leaned down to kiss me. "Your dinner awaits my love."

Adrian took my hand and led me to the table. He then pulled out the chair like a perfect gentlemen. After I was comfortable he went around the table and sat down.

"I know we have some things to talk about tonight," Adrian began, "but for now I would like us to eat our meal and just enjoy our time together if that is okay with you." He held my hand as he spoke.

"That is fine with me Adrian." I smiled at him with my response.

We took the silver lids off our plates and I saw we were served one of my favorite meals: steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. I think eating big meals is just a natural side effect to being a dhampir.

I giggled.

"How did you know?"

Adrian blushed a little and responded quietly, "Lissa helped a little."

"That was nice of her," I responded.

We ate our meal in silence, though we did look in each other's eyes most of the time. We also had a little fun under the table playing footsy like little kids. When we were finished with our meal Adrian took my hand and led me to the couch.

"Rose," he began. I knew this was the time for our talk since he was using my proper name. "I know you are scared to be with me but I promise that everything will be ok. The world could collapse around us and I would still be at your side. I just know we are meant to be."

In that moment the realization of his words hit me. It did not matter what may happen as long as we had each other.

I looked into his eyes, realizing this was the time for me to tell him my true feelings.

"Adrian, I am scared, I'll admit that. There are many factors that are against us but I have come to realize something. Since I first met you, you have always been there for me no matter what. Even when I didn't want you and wanted someone else it did not matter, you remained there for me. Now that I know how you truly feel I cannot imagine what you must have gone through watching me with another guy and worse yet watching me fall apart as I lost him." Adrian's face saddened at these words and even though he began to look down at his hands that were now resting on my lap I decided to continue, "But you stayed." I put my hands on both sides of his face, grabbing his attention, so I knew he would be looking me in the eyes and know what I was about to say was the truth. "And I wanted you to be there. I didn't realize why I needed you there because I was scared and would not let myself see what I truly felt. This morning I realized it. I needed you there because I loved you. I have since I met you I just did not want to admit it."

As a smile began to appear on his face, Adrian started to interrupt me, so I put a finger to his lips letting him know I was not finished. "I don't know if things can work out between us. God how I wish they could but I just don't know if they will. What I do know is that I, Rose Hathaway, am in love with you, Adrian Ivashkov and I need you to know that I will love you from now until I am no more."

"Rose I love you so much..." and with those words Adrian attacked me with kisses. He kissed my face and up and down my neck. Finally he looked into my eyes and said, "We WILL make this work. I promise nothing can take me away from you. The only way I would leave is if you wanted me to and honestly I still don't think I would be able to even do that. I really do love you with everything I am." He then showed it to me once more through the most passionate kiss we had ever had together. I was overwhelmed with love and happiness that I felt from Adrian.

As we pulled apart Adrian looked me in the eyes. At that moment it was like a lightbulb went off in his head and he gave me the sexy grin I love so much. He finally said, "Please Rose wait here one minute there is something I need to get." With that he jumped off the couch and ran into his bedroom. He must of been really excited because he was back in 30 seconds sitting next to me.

Since I did not see anything in his hands I smiled and asked, "What was that about?"

Adrian looked me in the eyes and said, "Rose there is something I want to give you. I had planned to give you this after your graduation but I realize now that this is the better time."

Adrian looked nervous which was making me nervous. I wondered what was going on in his mind.

"My little dhampir," Adrian smiled and continued, "I know you don't know how this will work but I promise you that it will. Before I met you I felt like the darkness within me was taking over. I had no control over my life anymore. I honestly felt like I would just waste away any day and I would not mind. The first time I saw you at the ski lodge it was like I had finally found the light to my darkness. I didn't even know you Rose, but I knew we were meant to be together at that moment. Then as I got to know you I began to see why I was drawn to you. You are amazing, inside and out. I want to be with you always and commit myself to you forever. I love you with everything I am." Adrian shifted and got down on one knee.

I gasped as he took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me and be my wife?"

**A/N What do you think Rose will do?**

**BTW I was looking at some different sites before with people talking about the cover of Spirit Bound and how everyone hopes that it is Rose and Dimitri. Since most of you must of realized by now I am all for it being Adrian and Rose since they are the perfect couple. But does anyone else agree with me that it will end up being a bad thing for Rose to bring Dimitri back if she finds a way? I mean without even Adrian in the equation, don't you think Dimitri will be rather upset with himself for what he has done? I can't imagine him wanting to live with that... Just wanted to see what everyone else thinks!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will post another one soon!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Richelle Mead for Vampire Academy books!**

**Read A/N at the bottom when you finish chapter.**

**Chapter 7 **

_"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me and be my wife?"_

I stared at him with shock. I did not expect this at all. I think Adrian was getting nervous because he quickly started to say, "Rose I don't mean to rush you. If you do accept we can wait as long as you would like for us to get married and if you don't accept I will understand as well. I love you no matter what your answer is."

I was crying at this point. I couldn't even get words out. I just looked into his eyes and when I saw love and devotion I jumped up and hugged him. I whispered in his ear, "Of course Adrian I would love to marry you. I would marry you right this second if I could." Then I looked into his eyes and kissed him with all the love I had for him. He picked me up and spun me around. After about a minute or two of intense kissing we finally broke apart and just stared into eachothers eyes.

I really don't know how long we stood there. It could of been seconds, minutes, days, or months, but in that time we just looked into the eyes of our soulmate, our true love. Never in my life had my heart been so filled with happiness and love for another. I knew that Dimitri never made me feel this way and I also knew, beyond a doubt, that noone would ever have my heart like Adrian would.

After a time Adrian took my hand and led me to a small balcony that each guest dorm (at least of this size) had. We sat in a lounge chair with Adrian behind me and me resting between his legs with my head lying on his chest. I started to shiver and Adrian covered us with a blanket he had next to the chair. We layed there looking at the stars in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes.

"When you were gone," Adrian began saying in a slight whisper, "I came out here at night and stared at the stars when I felt like everything was becomming to much and I would fall apart. Being out here I felt like I was with you somehow. I knew that no matter where you were you may be looking up in the sky at the same time as me. And I secretly prayed you would be thinking about me as well. I would wish on stars that you were safe and would come back soon. I especially wished that when you came back you would also come to me. You are like the calm to my personal storm. I am so lucky that you love me as much as I love you."

As he came closer he kissed right below my ear and then said very lightly into my ear, "I can't wait for you to be _Mrs. Rose Ivashkov_. It has been my dream and wish for so long."

"Thank you Adrian. I have never felt this much for one person and I am so happy you feel the same way about me."

I turned around so I was comfortable when I reached for Adrian and started to kiss him. We kissed for as long as we could before we had to stop and take a breath. Adrian began to kiss down the right side of my neck, along the top of my chest above the dressline, and then back up the left side of my neck right back to my lips. The kiss deepened once again and both Adrian and I could not get enough of eachother.

"Maybe we should go inside," I whispered into his mouth. With that he moved me forward then put both his hands under me lifting me up bridal style. He walked me into the living area of his room, using his foot to slide the door to the balcony shut, and carried me into the bedroom where he layed me down on the bed.

As he came onto the bed next to me he looked at me and said, "As beautful as you are and as much as I want you there is a request that I have. I would like to wait till our wedding night to make love to you Rose. You know I have been with other girls but noone has or will ever compare to you and I want our first time to be special and for you to know that I want you for the rest of our lives. Is that alright with you?"

I have to say I was kind of stunned by what he said since Adrian is known to be a womanizer. I was also amazed. Just with those words Adrian proved to me once again that he wanted me not just for a night but forever. (Not that he hadn't proven that to me countless times this very day and night.)

"Of course that is alright Adrian." I finally responded. I gave him my maneating smile and continued, "Will this wedding be soon or am I going to have to wait for a long time to have all of you?"

"We can have it as soon as you want, my love," Adrian said with his sexy grin on his face.

"I think we should wait till right after graduation, then we can plan a wedding. We don't want anyone to think we rushed into this. I don't want anyone to doubt our love for eachother," I said.

At that moment I had an idea but realized it might upset Adrian. I tried to put my thoughts into words as delicately as possible, "I love you Adrian and I am so happy we are going to get married but maybe we should wait a week or two before we even let anyone know we are engaged. I mean of course we can tell Lissa, Christian and Eddie but maybe we should hold off on everyone else. I am scared that if this looks rushed then people will talk more and it will get back to your aunt and I really want us to have time to be happy together before things fall apart." At this point I began to form tears in my eyes because I was afraid of his reaction. As it was I could not look him in the eye as I said the last part.

"Rose, my love, I understand what you are saying and if this is what you want it is fine with me." I looked up as he said this looking into his beautiful eyes. "I don't need everyone here to know we are engaged as long as I know we are together and how we both feel. Cesides I already declared you as mine and I as yours in front of most of the school today," he smiled as he said this. He continued by saying, "although even if someone doubted our relationship we really could prove our love has been in our hearts for longer than just today."

At this point I looked at him with confusion all over my face.

Adrian continued, " First of all, since you got back from your trip we have been together alot. Although we only 'announced' our relationship today, some may assume we have been together longer then just today and kept it secret. Second, I bought you that engagement ring two days after I met you at the ski lodge. If you take it off you will see an inscription I had put in it for you. I told you, I knew we were meant to be together."

I took off the ring, which I now noticed was white gold with a princess-cut 2 karat diamond in the middle. It also had one slightly smaller diamond on each side and very tiny diamonds around the band. The center diamond was slightly raised up with a beautiful X design of tiny diamonds on the front and back making it look like the center diamond was on its own little thrown. It was perfect for me. This ring really showed how well Adrian knew me. I knew he could of bought me a huge 'rock' but he knew that I would not want something that big. I was more of a person who would want something unique and this was definately unique.

I looked into the ring and immediately started crying with joy when I saw the inscription knowing he bought this before I would even give him the time of day.

_R.H.I. My one and only, with all my love A.I._

"This ring is my promise to you Rose."

I put the ring back on my finger and leaned up to kiss Adrian. This was a perfect night.

Then I ruined the night by yawning.

"Ahh my little dhampir is tired. Although I want to wait till our wedding night to make love, I would be honored if you would share my bed with me tonight so that I could hold you in my arms all night and wake up to your beautiful face in the morning." As he said this I was thinking,_ how did I ever get so lucky?_

"I would love to Adrian, but I dont have any clothes to sleep in or for the morning and I really don't think it would be a good idea to leave here tomorrow in what I am wearing tonight." I was kind of sad when I realized this but knew it would not be a good idea.

"Don't worry, I asked Lissa to pack you some stuff just in case you were tired and wanted to spend the night. I hope you don't mind and aren't mad at me."

"You always think of everything don't you Adrian Ivashkov. I don't mind; I know you know me well enough to do small things without asking me first. But I hope you know that I want us to be equals which means we don't keep big things from eachother and we make important decisions together. Is that alright with you?" I had to make sure Adrian understood that just because I would be his wife soon I was still my own person.

"Of course, Rose. I would not expect anything less of you. You are my equal partner in life and I will never take that for granted." Adrian said as he kissed my forehead. "Why don't you go get changed. Your bag is next to my dresser and there is a bathroom through the door next to it. I'll wait for you here."

I jumped up and grabbed the bag on the floor. At that moment I kind of dreaded what Lissa may have packed for my sleepover with Adrian. I prayed that it was nothing too revealing and sexy so that Adrian could keep his hands off of me. Although I wanted desperately to make love to Adrian I knew he was sincere in wanting to wait for our wedding night and I agreed that it would be special that way. I decided it would not be a great idea to tempt him more than I had to because that would be unfair.

When I got into the bathroom I found that Lissa, thankfully, had packed a pair of black shorts with a gray tanktop. I knew I would look hot in it but not enough to tempt Adrian to break his promise.

I quickly got changed, washed my face, brushed my teeth and my hair before I left the bathroom to join Adrian in bed. I immediately stopped when I stepped back into the room and saw Adrian.

Adrian was sitting on the bed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and he had no shirt on. His body was sculpted in marvelous muscles, not too big but big enough that you could slighty see the defintion of them on his chest. Most Moroi are skinny with not much muscle while Dhampirs were built very altheltic and ready to fight. Adrian was not as built as a Dhampir would be but he definately had a nice body.

He caught me staring and smiled as he asked, "Like what you see, little dhampir?"

"Yes, I do," was all I could muster out of my mouth and I knew he only heard me because of his more sensitive hearing.

As I walked to the bed to lie down next to Adrian he explained to me that, "Christian and I decided to start working out 3 times a week with Eddie while you were gone. You probably did not realize we were going to the gym because since you got back Lissa has occupied all your time when we were there. We thought it would be good to be a little more 'in shape'. We are also learning a few fighting skills just in case. I found it was a good temporary release of my darkness while you were gone. I now understand why you sometimes just want to beat stuff up. It helps you release some of Lissa's darkness, doesn't it?"

Adrian was talking about the fact that I was bonded to Lissa and was referred to as "Shadow-kissed." When Lissa's family and me were in a car accident a couple years back everyone died in the accident besides Lissa. Lissa was somehow able to bring me back from the dead with her element, spirit. At the time we did not realize what Lissa did but eventually we became aware. Some of the side-effects of this bond we now shared included me feeling Lissa and her emotions, sometimes being pulled into her head by her emotions, being able to sense Strigoi (undead vampires), seeing ghosts and taking in Lissa's darkness that she got from using Spirit too much, among some other new qualities.

While telling Adrian, "yea it does help," I began to think about how Adrian must have to deal with the darkness and how I would help him through it since I could not take it from him. "Maybe sometimes we can work out together, take some of that aggression out. It could be fun."

"That sounds like a plan," Adrian replied with enthusiam.

I yawned again.

"I think it is time for sleep, my only love. Would you like me to meet you in your dreams?"

I looked up at Adrian and kissed him passionately. As we slowly seperated I began to shut my eyes and whispered to my fiance, "I will be waiting on the beach."

We then fell asleep to spend the night together in our dreams.

**A/N I know some of you were a little (or alot) surprised that Adrian proposed so I want to just explain I did this because I just felt it was such an Adrian thing to do since he is very impulsive. Adrian was not planning on proposing for a while but then decided at that moment it was the right time. At least from my perspective you can tell that Adrian has had feelings for Rose since they met at the ski lodge. As to why Rose was so eager to accept.. well that is explained in a later chapter. Hope you all enjoy this long chapter! **

**Link to ring on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank Richelle Mead for the awesomeness of Vampire Academy!**

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few days following our first date, Adrian and I spent every minute together that we could. Saturday morning Adrian brought me breakfast in bed, then we spent some time just kissing and admiring eachother without going too far. By lunchtime we were both starving so we got ourselves up and to the cafeteria to meet up with 'the gang''. After our meal, we all went back to Adrian's so him and Lissa could practice spirit. When they were done we all sat together and watched some new 'vampire movie'. We liked watching movies that portrayed vampires in completely different ways then they actually were. Adrian and I did not watch much of the movie but actually fell asleep so we could just spend some time together in our dreams without disturbing anyone. I ended up staying with him again at night. On Sunday we spent most of the day in his room except for an hour when Adrian and I worked out in the gym before dinner. I slept in my own room that night since I had class in the morning but Adrian visited me in my dreams. As the week progressed we went into a routine seeing eachother at breakfast, occasionally at lunch (sometimes Adrian had royal buisness to take care of) and then spending dinner and the night together till curfew and I had to go back to my dorm. Every night Adrian would visit in my dreams and we would just talk about random things trying to get to know everything about eachother.I was happier then I had ever been before in my life.

Of course I should of known something was going to happen.

As Adrian came into the cafeteria for dinner on Thursday he did not have the completely happy, carefree expression he had on his face since we decided to make our relationship official. I was not wearing my engagement ring at the moment so not to draw attention but I did keep it on a chain underneath my shirt and close to my heart for now. Lissa was very excited about the wedding, though I think Christian was secretly disappointed he did not get to propose to Lissa first. (He told me he planned on proposing the night of graduation while Adrian and Lissa were busy practicing spirt Tuesday evening. I gave him my blessing instantly.)

I stood up and put my arms around Adrian's shoulders as he walked right up in front of me. His expression became slightly happier when a smile appeared on his face as he said, "Hello my beautiful dhampir." He leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Is something wrong Adrian?" I asked. I could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was not too happy about something.

"Let me explain to everyone at the same time."

After we sat back down and Adrian said hello to everyone he turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes as he said, "Before I tell you all what is going on, Rose you must promise me you won't get upset or jump to any conclusions. When I asked you to marry me I meant it with all my heart and I would never let anything come between us."

Even though his words were meant to be comforting, I had to admit in my mind they kind of scared me and made me nervous.

Since Lissa could tell I was lost for words at the moment she immediately asked Adrian, "What is going on? You need to tell us now."

"I just got a call from my aunt's assistant. She is requesting a meeting with me tomorrow to discuss my 'indiscrecions' here at St. Vlad's. In short, I think this is about my relationship with Rose." He paused to look at me as he continued, "I want you to know that there is nothing she can do to seperate us. The worse that can happen is what? She disowns me? As much as I love my aunt, you mean more to me then she ever will. I know that when it comes down to it, my immediate family will be happy I am happy and not care about our differences. My aunt holds on to her prejudices and I just won't allow that to interfere with our relationship. I've already told you, I am nothing without you Rose, and nothing is going to seperate us."

I knew by the look that he was giving me that he would never let me go. That made me feel so much better so I leaned into him to give him a kiss and say to him, "I trust you Adrian, I know you will do what is best for us and our relationship. I know it is just as important to you as it is to me that we stay together."

"Thank you for trusting me Rose."

"Anytime. When will you be leaving?" I said to him as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. I did not want to be apart from him and he knew it.

"Well my meeting with the queen is scheduled for 9 am (Moroi time) so I am going to fly out in about 2 hours so I can stay there overnight. I will be coming back right after the meeting." Then Adrian leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I figured I would try to get there right before you went to bed so we can spend the night together while we sleep."

I turned my head slightly, gave him my seductive smile and said, "that sounds like a brilliant idea."

Christian interupted by saying, "I am going to head to the feeders, would anyone else like to come?"

"I should probably join you," Adrian replied.

Lissa got excited as a thought came to her head, "After you guys are done we should head over to my dorm. We can watch a movie until Adrian's flight then all you guys can leave and Rose and I can have some girl time to ourselves before bed. How does that sound Rose?"

"I think thats a great idea!" I responded.

So after Adrian and Christian went to the feeders the five of us went up to Lissa's room to watch a movie. I was sad when Adrian had to leave but knew I would see him tonight in my dreams and then tomorrow once he got home. Lissa and I spent time giving eachother manicures and pedicures and gossiping about people at school and our own happiness. We also discussed what we could do for my wedding which made me happy.

Unfortunately, in the back of my mind I had a bad feeling about Adrian's upcoming talk with the Queen. I didn't want to scare Adrian so I decided to hold in my fears and just find out tomorrow what she said.

Instead of talking in our dreams, Adrian and I spent the night kissing and admiring eachother anxiously awaiting the next evening when we would see eachother again.


	9. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Sorry this isnt a new chapter but I did want to update everyone since its been a few days since my last chapter. I have not given up on Rare and Priceless (like I said before I have the entire story mapped out already) but I just have been so busy and havent had time to write. I am a teacher and some weeks seem to more busy than others.. I have alot that needs to be done in the next two weeks so I am going to be really busy and I am just not sure if I will have time to write.**

**If I don't have time to write another chapter by Wed/Thurs I promise I will post the next chapter I already have written. Luckily I have 3 more chapters written up already that just need to be edited so I will get those out to you soon! **

**I really hope all of you are enjoying the story so far and I can't wait to continue it!**

**Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there!!!!!**

**-Mish**


	10. Chapter 9

**These great characters are all credited to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 9**

Friday seemed to drag on all together. I knew to expect Adrian at dinner but could not wait to find out what had happened in his meeting. Even though I knew Adrian had every intention of us staying together, I could not help but be worried. I did not get much of a chance to talk to Lissa about it because she spent most of her free time throughout the day in the library. She refused to tell me what she was looking for and even blocked the bond. She promised me that when she could properly explain everything, she would let me know.

Both practice and classes were horrible because I just could not focus on anything. I had a bad feeling about what Tatiana wanted with Adrian.

As the bell for my last class rang, I was about to make a run for the cafeteria since I was very anxious to see my fiance. Since I was still lost in thought I didn't even notice Adrian standing outside the classroom until he grabbed my arm as I was walking past. I actually turned to attack since I could not think of who would touch me like that without wanting a death wish.

"Whoa there, did I do something wrong to deserve the wrath of Rose?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

When I realized it was him I jumped into his arms giving him several kisses. _Wow I really missed him alot,_ I thought.

I looked into his eyes and with a serious face but teasing tone, "Have you done something, Mr. Ivashkov, that makes you think you deserve the wrath of Rose?"

Adrian pulled me closer to him inhaling the scent of my hair. He then whispered in my ear so only I could hear it, "I would never do anything to you, my love, soon-to-be Mrs. Ivashkov."

I smiled at this, as I usually did when Adrian called me that. I couldn't help but love the thought of me being his wife. Even though I knew we were rushing into things I somehow knew, deep within myself, that Adrian and I were meant to be.

That thought made me think about Adrian's meeting with the Queen earlier.

"Adrian, what happened today?" I asked as we intertwined our hands to make our way to dinner.

"I will tell you when we get to the table so I can tell Lissa, Christian and Eddie at the same time."

This of course made me anxious and before I knew it I was basically dragging Adrian to the cafeteria. We went up to get food and by the time we got to the table the gang was there.

"Okay Adrian I've been a nervous wreck all day will you please tell us what she wanted?" I pleaded with him. I also made sure to give him my best puppy dog eyes since I knew that he was a sucker for that.

"Fine, fine! But please Rose, know that no matter what she says I love you with all my heart and will marry you," he said with all honestly and true devotion. Then he began to explain,

"So I went into the meeting and everything was good, at first. My aunt began by just asking how my training was going with spirit. I thought that maybe it would not be such a bad meeting, until she brought up Rose....."

_(Adrian flashback)_

_"So I have heard rumors that you have been recently dating the dhampir, Rose Hathaway." the Queen began._

_Adrian immediately stiffened his posture and with all seriousness in his voice he answered, "Yes Aunt. Rose makes me very happy."_

_Queen Tatiana made a face like she just sucked on something rather sour. _

_"Well be that as it may, this relationship will be over by the time her graduation comes in three weeks. I will not have my nephew dating some bloodwhore who only wants him for his wealth and status."_

_Adrian immediately got angry. "Aunt Tatiana, Rose is not like that. It took me quite some time to even convince her to give me a chance."_

_"I DON'T CARE!" The Queen was beginning to get angry and impatient with her nephew. She continued, "You listen to me and you listen to me good. As your father may have mentioned to you, two weeks ago I decided it was time for me to step down as Queen. My health is fading and I want to make sure all my affairs are in order before I die. The council had a meeting last week and it was decided that in six weeks you will become King. I will not allow you to ruin your family's name and your future for some dhampir." She said dhampir with discust in her voice. "If I find out your relationship with her is not over, right before her graduation I will make it my priority to make sure she is assigned somewhere far from you with a Moroi that will treat her the way she deserves and I think you understand what I mean by that." Tatiana actually had a smug smile on her face when she said that. She had thought she had won._

_Adrian was discusted that his aunt could ever treat anyone like that but decided to play it cool for now._

_"I am honored that I have been chosen to become King, Aunt Tatiana, but that will not keep me apart from Rose. I will not stand for it. Now if there is nothing else I have a plane to catch."_

_With that, Adrian walked out to go back to the love of his life._

"So now we must come up with a plan. There is no way I will let her take you from me now." Adrian said simply as he looked at me with his beautiful green eyes that I could get lost in.

When he saw I was about to cry he kissed my cheek and said, "Don't worry it will be okay." He then turned his attention to Lissa, Christian and Eddie and said, "Why don't we go back to my room so we can discuss this there."

As Adrian helped me get up I got a flash of excitement from Lissa. I gave her a "whats going on?" look in which she replied by winking. I thought it was rather strange that Lissa could be happy when we just found out I could be taken from her in only three weeks.

Unlike Lissa, I felt like my world was falling apart. I had just found happiness with a man that loved me with all of his heart and of course someone had to come in to ruin it. Although I did understand that many would not accept their King married to a dhampir, I hoped that they would all just deal with it.

At that moment, as we were midway between the cafeteria and Adrian's room, I stopped in my tracks as I realized something so big that I couldn't believe I did not realize it before.

Adrian, who was holding my hand, took a second to realize I had stopped but when he did, he turned around to look me in the eyes and ask, "What is wrong?" I was guessing at that point my face gave away that I just thought of something that I couldn't figure out.

"Adrian, if we are married, and you are King... what will that make me?"

"My Queen, of course." Adrian answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how could that be? A dhampir cannot be Moroi royalty. People will never accept that." This idea made me feel even worse. This evening really sucked.

Adrian smiled and turned to continue leading me to his dorm. As we walked he explained, "Actually, I thought about it on the flight back here and I really believe that you being the Queen will be a good thing. Together we can begin to change what has always been and dhampirs could eventually become equals in every way. As it is, there are many Moroi willing to fight alongside Guardians with their element. This will just be another step. We cannot be the only couple, a Moroi and dhampir, that have fallen in love only to have obstacles be put in their way by society. By us ruling together we will be opening the doors to changes that are necessary. I think this is going to be great once we get past my aunt's bullshit." He smiled at the last line.

Adrian must of really been mad since I had never heard him talk about his aunt that way before.

"Now lets get to my room so we can decide on a plan with our family." I smiled at him referring to Lissa, Christian and Eddie as our family because it was the truth.

We got to Adrian's room and settled in to be comfortable, Christian with his arm around Lissa on the loveseat, Eddie in Adrian's 'manly' recliner and Adrian and myself half laying/half sitting in eachother's arms on the bigger couch.

Lissa was still grinning ear to ear.

Since I was getting frustrated with her I finally said, "Lissa please just spill it already. What is going on?"

"I know what to do so the Queen can never seperate you and Adrian," she explained with so much excitement in her voice that it actually squeaked.

Adrian and I both kinda jumped up and looked at eachother as we took in what Lissa just said.

My heart began to flutter nervously as I waited for Lissa to explain.

**A/N Sorry it took a few extra days with this post.. our internet kind of sucks but we finally have it sorta fixed for now..so anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.. I'll try to have the next one up by Thursday or Friday.. **

**Mishkah**


	11. Chapter 10

**Vampire Academy is owed by Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 10**

"Please tell us, cousin, what have you discovered?" Adrian asked Lissa.

Lissa looked like she had been dying to tell us her story but had waited for the perfect time.

"So yesterday when you told us you were summoned by the Queen I began to think about what the Queen might do to keep you two apart if that is what she wanted. I kind of guessed right since I figured her best bet would be to just reassign Rose somewhere far from you. All last night I kept feeling like there was something I could do to help but I couldn't figure it out. It was kind of like when you can't think of a word and you say its on the tip of your tounge, well it kind of felt like that."

I interupted since I knew Lissa was beginning to get offtrack from her story now, "Ok we get what you mean! But what is the solution?"

"Wellll," she began as she dragged out the L's purposely to tease me some more, "this morning I was getting my books for class when I saw my Moroi history book and it kind of hit me. I went to the library this morning to do some quick research and double check what I thought. I actually can't believe Tatiana did not think of this or maybe she really does believe that Adrian is not serious. I can't be quite sure since I would never want to even try to be in her head to know what she really thinks."

"Please, Cousin, get to the point!" Adrian interupted since he was now getting slightly frustrated with Lissa.

Lissa jumped up and came to sit on the couch next to me. She took our hands and said, "Get married before graduation. That is the point."

"I don't understand how that will help the situation Lis," I began to reply, but as I looked at Adrian I knew that he understood something I didn't. I also knew by the smile that was lighting up my face that this was a good thing.

Without bothering to fill me in, Adrian looked at Lissa and exclaimed, "Your a genius Lissa! I knew it was in my best interest not to let my aunt know the extent of my feelings for Rose. She will never see this coming and there will not be anything she will be able to do about it once she finds out since the marriage will be binding."

Adrian grabbed me into a hug from behind and began kissing my neck. I could tell he was happy.

Christian looked like he understood this whole conversation while Eddie looked as lost as I was.

Finally I decided to ask, "What are you guys talking about? I still don't understand why Tatiana can't assign me to someone else. There are some married guardians that I know of and none of them stay with their spouses, they stay with their assigned Moroi and only see their spouses when they have a break."

Adrian looked at me with love in his eyes as he replied, "But there is a difference. As a Moroi, if I was to marry a dhampir I could request my wife as my guardian and noone could stop that. By Moroi law it must be done. You have never heard of it because Moroi and dhampir's marrying is rare. This is a very ancient law that many have forgotten since it is rarely used."

"But we briefly learn about it in Moroi history class," Lissa interupted, "and that is where I remembered hearing it."

"So that means if were married I can stay with you?" I asked Adrian. I began to feel hopeful.

"Yes we will always be together." Adrian replied. He sounded relieved at that statement. I knew he must have been worried because even though he promised to stay with me if I was reassigned there would have been nothing he could have done until he was King. (Or so we thought) By that time a lot of damage could have been done. I cringed at the thought of the Moroi the Queen had in mind for me.

He continued by stating, "We will have to get married as soon as we can and in secret. Is that okay with you Rose? We can always renew our vows in front of our families and friends later."

"Adrian, as long as I am with you anything would be fine. You are all I need." I said to him with all honesty. At that point we began to get lost in eachother's eyes, again. That seemed to happen alot with us.

"I better get to be there!" Lissa exclaimed ruining the moment for me and Adrian.

I gave her a hug and replied, "Of course! I can't have any wedding without my maid of honor there with me. Christian, Eddie and you are our closest family. You will all be there. We just won't tell anyone else." I then looked at Adrian to continue, "Do you want to go to town to get married or should we ask Father Andrew to marry us in the church? Hopefully if you request this to be private he will keep it that way. Once we are married you can officially request me as your guardian and then it won't matter if the world knows. We can finally be happy." I was so excited by my words.

"I will talk to him. Would you like to get married on Sunday if its possible? We can go into town to get a license, rings and anything else you may want tomorrow. We will all go so noone gets suspious."

Lissa replied before I could get a word out, "Okay that sounds good. Maybe we should all go now and give you two some privacy for the night since I now plan on taking Rose from you tomorrow night Adrian. We must have our own little sleepover party and besides you should not be with the bride the night before the wedding." She looked thoughtful and added with a smile, "And that also means no visiting her dreams! It is bad luck and we don't want any of that."

With that she got up to give both me and Adrian a hug while dragging her boyfriend and Eddie out of the room.

Adrian and I spent the night enjoying eachother a little more than we had previously. We were both excited for not only our wedding, but our wedding night, which was less than 48 hours away.

**A/N Lovin Spirit Bound soo much I forgot to post next chapter - Sorry! Spirit Bound is great so far (I'm on chapter 21) so I will be finishing up as time allows. I will try to have another chapter up as soon as I can. Got alot of end of the year paperwork to get done but I am done June 17 and will have alot more time to write! Well until next time please review and let me know if you like where I am going with this story.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you Richelle Mead for Vampire Academy =]**

**Chapter 11**

After Lissa left the night before, Adrian and I realized we would have to leave early to get to city hall before it closed. We wouldn't be able to get married without a license. Adrian called the main building before we went to bed to inform them that we would be taking a trip into town the next day and would require two guardians under the pretense that we needed to buy graduation attire. When we got up in the morning and met the gang by the main building Stan and Alberta were waiting to escort us off campus. Alberta gave both Eddie and myself a stake since we were also practically guardians and they knew we could handle the weapons. I myself had killed many Strigoi and had the _molnija_ tattoos to prove it.

When we got there we informed Alberta and Stan that we would need to stop at city hall before going to the mall since Adrian 'had to get information on a property he was thinking about buying.' Adrian had gotten in touch with Father Andrew to make sure he would perform the ceremony before we left his dorm so we knew that was taken care of.

When we got to city hall, Stan decided to wait in the car with Eddie, Lissa and Christian while Adrian, Alberta and myself were went inside. I felt comfortable with this since Alberta and I had become close in the five weeks that I had been home. She was becoming more of a mother figure to me then my biological mother was.

I should of realized she would know what was going on just by looking at Adrian and me since we were both glowing with joy.

"We aren't here for any information, are we Lord Ivashkov, Miss Hathaway?" She asked this as we walked into city hall. I noticed she was glancing back and forth between our faces and our intertwined hands.

I let go of Adrian's hands and walked up to Alberta taking both of her hands in mine. I looked in her eyes and asked, "Is there anyway you can keep something a secret until at least Monday? It is something of importance to myself and Adrian and we would appreciate your discretion."

"Rose, of course you can trust me, although I already have a feeling why we are here." She smiled as she looked me in the eyes and continued, "And so you know you have my blessing. I can see the love you have for each other. I am assuming you are here since you would like to get married? And knowing of the Queen's reputation I am also assuming you plan on doing this in secret before she can stop you?"

I could not believe Alberta realized this so easy. For a second I got nervous that it was obvious to everyone but then knew in my heart that she probably figured it out since she knew me so well.

"You are assuming correct," Adrian told her with a grin on his face. "We will be married tomorrow by Father Andrew and I am sure Rose would like you to join us for the ceremony. I want to thank you for accepting Rose and I so openly."

"There is nothing I want more then to see Rose happy, especially after what has happened in the past year." She looked saddened for a second but then continued, "It would be an honor to attend your wedding. But with no disrespect to you, Lord Ivashkov, I better not hear of you hurting her. She is special," Alberta said to Adrian with a slight warning in her voice.

Adrian gazed down at me with love in his eyes and a smile on his face to reply, "Oh I know, and I am a very lucky man that she loves me as much as I love her."

Alberta smiled at this, then said, "well lets get this license and not keep everyone waiting. We don't want Guardian Alto to know the real reason we are here."

Adrian and I filled out the paperwork and left city hall with a license in hand. We were both ecstatic to know we were one step closer to being husband and wife.

When we got to the mall we decided to split up once more so to avoid Stan seeing up go to the jewelery store to get our rings. Since Adrian picked out my engagement ring, he wanted me to pick out our bands. Mine was a thin white gold band with small diamonds going all the way around it. Adrian's band was just white gold with a light X pattern going around the whole ring. It matched the sides of my engagement ring perfectly (without the diamonds) without looking feminine. The rings were perfect. Adrian paid extra to have the inside of both rings engraved on the spot. Both rings said _My Everything_ and each others initials. It was very sweet.

When we met up with everyone else at the food court, Lissa was going on and on about the furniture she wanted to buy for her apartment at the royal court. It seemed that she dragged the guys around in Ikea in an attempt to keep Stan occupied and away from us. We separated again so Lissa and I could go dress shopping with Alberta without the guys getting bored. They decided to go to the men's department and get new outfits for graduation.

Lissa and I decided to each buy two dresses since we would need to have a dress for graduation as well and that was 'the reason' we were at the mall. All the time she kept going on and on about how happy she was for me and how she could not wait to be married to Christian as well. (I was able to keep a straight face so not to give away what I knew Christian was planning on doing.) We paid for our dresses as well as shoes and accessories after only one hour of shopping. I was definitely grateful since I knew how Lissa could get.

When we were done, we all hopped back into the SUV and made our way back to the Academy. When we arrived I said goodbye to my future husband as he went to hang out with Christian and Eddie and I went to Lissa's dorm to spend the night pampering myself.

**A/N I am sorry it has been so long since I've posted I have been really busy with grading and end of the year paperwork so haven't had much time for writing. Just finished school for the year so I should have more time now as long as I don't go to the beach too much. =] Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time...**

**Mish**


End file.
